Tilind's Mirror
Tilind's Mirror is the largest lake in the known world. The lake were originaly two seperate lakes divided by a narrow land bridge, but during the end of the Ice Age the melting glaciers made the river Naumelv overflow its banks and erode away the landmass seperating them. The lake is named after the famous hero Tilind Tilindson who allegedly connected the two lakes, when he destroyed the dam of a giant beaver named Porundar, blocking the flow of Naumelv. Geography The lake is situated in the hearthland of the Terrobis mainland. The main quantity of water comes from the river Naumelv who flows from the jarldom of Åsmark and into the lake in the north. A plethora of smaller rivers also run from the Fokkheim mountainrange and the silver mountains into the lake. The lake runs out into the ocean in two separate location. One south: the river Skilania with its outlet though Urbamia, and the other- Barbina - to the east, past the kingdom of Mondus Akusia and into the ocean by the city of Izistan . The lake borders the province of Argensoll in the north, to the province of Luvania in the west, to the province of Barantus to the south-east and to The Hevosian tribes in the east. Cities, Towns and Castles located around the lake include: Bremotte, Haam, Krommel, Pursia Casilo History There are many stories of how Tilind's Mirror became to be, but the most famous one is Tilind Tilindson's Saga . The saga tells the story of Tilind Tilindson who was a powerful and wealthy farmer, and lived by the river Naumelv. He had a barn with a thousand cows and fields as far as the eyes could see. But one spring, when the river usally was at its largest, but one day the river started to dry out. A giant beaver named Porundar had built a enormous beaver dam clogging the entire river. Soon the river had run dry and the eltire lake was just mud. With the fresh water gone, the cows soon started to die and the crops to dry out and wither away. With his fortune almost ruined Tilind had to do somthing. He tried to destroy the dam several times, but neither boast with hooks, battering rams or fire managed to tear the giant construction down. One last time he tried, in desperation he sacrificed his last (X) cows to the sun god and prayed for his help. And the sun god answered. The next day the sun was shining with a burning glow. Tilind had never seen enything like it. He thanked the sun god and with the help og a mirror he mannaged to reflect the beams from the sun into the dam. Soon it started to smoke and embers started glowing, and not long after the entire dam was set ablaze with such intense flames even the water from the river could not put it out. And so the dam crumbled and the enormous masses of water were released down the river and into the lake. There were so much water that the lake could not contain it all and the lake started overflowing its banks. So is the story of how lake .... and lake ... merged together and since that day the lake has been known as Tilind's Mirror Category:Geography Category:Areas